Angel of Mine
by Akaane-chaan
Summary: Hinata, passando por mals momentos, tem o apoio de Neji. Assim como em muitas outras vezes.


_..._

_Angel of mine, can I thank you?_

_Anjo meu, posso te agradecer?_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes._

_Angel, I must confess_

_Anjo, eu devo confessar._

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_É __Você que sempre __me __dá forças_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_E __eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você__._

_..._

**-VAI EMBORA DAQUI AGORA.** – Ela gritou fechando a porta com um estrondo. **– ****EU NÃO QUERO VER ESSA SUA CARA NOJENTA NUNCA MAIS NA MINHA VIDA.**

**-Hinata, por favor, seja razoável.** – o rapaz do lado de fora tentava argumentar, mas nem que Kami-sama descesse a terra junto com John Lennon, o cantor favorito de Hyuuga Hinata, ela escutaria o que ele tinha a dizer.

**-EU JÁ DISSE. VÁ EMBORA OU NÃO RESPONDO POR MEUS ATOS.** – a garota sentiu um aperto no peito, mas ignorou e foi para o quarto. Quem aquele imbecil achava que era? Só porque eles estavam juntos há cinco anos e noivos há dois não significava que Hinata iria aceitar de cabeça baixa tudo que ele fizesse. E ela também não se importava nenhum pouco com o fato do casamento dos dois ser amanhã.

Hyuuga Hinata, recém completado, 20 anos de idade. Longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis claríssimos, e um corpo que chamava atenção onde quer que ela fosse. Era filha de Hyuuga Hiashi, um banqueiro muitíssimo rico em Tóquio e estava de casamento marcado para o dia seguinte com Uzumaki Naruto, um mestiço loiro de olhos azuis, lindo e cafajeste. Pena que Hina demorou tempo demais para descobrir. Mas como dizem, antes tarde do que depois do casamento. Ou algo assim...

Naquela noite Hinata e Naruto tinham combinado de jantar juntos antes da despedida de solteiro de cada um, mas ela decidiu chegar mais cedo ao apartamento dele e fazer uma surpresa. Ela esperava pelo noivo na sala do apartamento com uma garrafa de vinho e quando o rapaz chegou foi um choque para os dois.

**-Só uma rapidinha. Daqui a pouco preciso sair com a sem sal da minha noiva**. – ele dizia enquanto abria a porta – **Aquela garota não tem a mínima idéia do que é sexo. Credo.** – Então Hinata pode ver o noivo e uma prostituta entrando e a vendo ali na sala, parada. **– Hina querida?** – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer depois de algum tempo. – **O que faz aqui?**

**-Não sei se eu realmente preciso dizer, mas o casamento está cancelado.** – ela disse antes de sair do local o mais rápido possível com o máximo de dignidade que podia.

Naruto foi atrás dela, só que nada que ele falasse iria mudar a sua decisão. Ela fora apaixonada por ele desde que se conheceram e fizera de tudo para conquistá-lo. Quando conseguiu, sentiu-se a garota mais feliz da face da terra. Ela tinha criado uma fantasia em sua cabeça sobre quem era o Uzumaki e foi um choque descobrir que ele não era seu príncipe encantado, mas mesmo assim continuou com a farsa. Nenhuma de suas amigas, seu pai ou seu primo, aprovavam essa decisão de casar-se com ele, mas ela precisava acreditar que seria feliz com o amor de sua vida. Doce Ingenuidade.

Agora ela estava ali, sentada no chão do banheiro, chorando enquanto a água do chuveiro caia sobre ela. O desgraçado ainda ficou gritando na porta do apartamento por um tempo, mas logo desistiu e foi embora. Um casamento com a herdeira dos Bancos Hyuuga com certeza era bem lucrativo pra ele. Pena que não iria acontecer. O telefone começou a tocar e logo depois o celular também. Não sabia quanto tempo estava sentada ali, mas ouviu a porta ser aberta e olhou para lá. Neji estava olhando-a assustado. Ela devia estar em um estado deplorável. O rapaz foi até onde ela estava, a secou, colocou uma roupa qualquer e ficou deitado na cama até que a pequena caísse no sono. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

**-x-**

Acordou com uma pequena dor de cabeça irritante e ficou na cama mais um pouco tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Lembrou-se e sentiu vontade de sumir. Como encarar as pessoas que conhecia? Ela precisava avisar ao pai que não teria mais casamento. Gemeu. Não sairia da cama nunca mais.

**-Que bom que acordou. O telefone não parou de tocar desde cedo.** – ela ouviu a voz de Neji e quis que um buraco se abrisse no chão. –** Suas amigas estão vindo pra cá.** – Hinata gemeu de novo. Não queria ver ninguém. Era humilhação de mais. – **Quer que eu peça pra voltarem depois?**

**-Por favor** – ela sussurrou. E o primo sorriu indo pra sala. Ela foi pro banheiro e quando saiu enrolada em uma toalha ele estava esperando-a deitado em sua cama. **– Obrigada por cuidar de mim noite passada**. – a garota disse com o olhar baixo sentindo-se um lixo.

**-Hinata, venha cá**. – ele disse dando um tapinha ao lado dele na cama. Ela colocou uma camiseta que o primo tinha lhe dado um tempo atrás, que ficava enorme nela. Foi até a cama e deitou-se apoiando a cabeça no peito de Neji.

**-Eu me sinto tão humilhada Neji. Minha vontade é sumir daqui pra sempre. Deveria ter ouvido você e o papai.** – ela disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos. – **Ele fez com que eu me sentisse pior que um verme.** – ela tinha começado a chorar. O rapaz apenas ouviu tudo o que ela tinha para dizer acariciando os cabelos dela. Quando a garota terminara de desabafar ele disse com a voz calma.

**-Se você tivesse nos ouvido, Hina, não teria crescido. Você tem que cometer seus próprios erros pra aprender a se virar. Se estiver sentindo que deve sair daqui, saia, mas não fuja por medo dos outros. Faça o que você quer, o que acha melhor pra você.** – ele disse fazendo carinho na prima. – **Eu te amo, e sempre vou estar ao seu lado te apoiando. Não importa qual seja sua decisão.**

Ela ouviu tudo ainda chorando. Estava feliz por ter alguém como Neji ao seu lado. Era um relacionamento lindo que eles tinham. Eram primos, mas acima de tudo eram amigos. Companheiros. Os dois sabiam que poderiam sempre contar um com o outro. Neji era como seu anjo da guarda, sempre dando forças a ela, a protegendo, dando forças e ela não tinha idéia do que seria da vida dela sem ele.

* * *

><p>Heeeeey Dudes!<p>

Como estão indo aii? Então, ainda não postei Who I am porque não recebi reviews e por preguiça também :x  
>Maaaas acho que essa semana eu posto o proximo capitulo.<p>

Essa fic eu fiz de presentinho de aniversário pra minha querida e amada prima Bruna Los. A minha anjinha da guarda. Espero que você goste e que saiba que pode depositar seus problemas em cima de mim assim como eu faço contigo :x Euu amo tanto você e tenho taanto a agradecer por SEMPRE me aguentar que nenhuma palavra descreveria o que eu sinto. Eu torço pela sua felicidade e pelo seu sucesso. TUDO de bom prima.

DocesBeijos


End file.
